


Hush

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes silence is essential</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Hush

 

Willow wet her lips eagerly and closed one hand around his shaft. Her tongue just barely touched the damp head of his cock. A moan escaped him as she drew him into her mouth; the Watcher’s bathroom just got a lot more interesting.

Lowering her head Willow took him deeper. 

“That’s it, love.” Spike’s head fell back, baring the strong line of his throat and he let out a rumbling growl of approval. 

Warm fingers pressed against his lips as Willow drew back glancing nervously at the door. “They’ll hear.” 

Spike grinned wickedly. “But they’ll never suspect.”


End file.
